The Jealousy of Haruhi Suzumiya
by ichigoskullface
Summary: The sequel to the Zombie Apocalypse of Haruhi Suzumiya. What is in store for Kyon and everyone's favorite computer girl? Kyon X Yuki *Final chapter 9 is up! Enjoy!* - PREVIEW FOR THE SEQUEL IS UP -
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello again everybody. I'm back with another story. :D

Well, kind of. It is a sequel to the Zombie Apocalypse of Haruhi Suzumiya, so while it is technically the same story, there aren't going to be any zombies this time. Instead, we're going to look in on everyone's favorite club not too long after the events of the previous story.

That being said- if you haven't read the Zombie Apocalypse of Haruhi Suzumiya, I suggest you go do so now before continuing any further. You'll be able to understand whats going on here for the most part, but there are going to be some references to the first story here and there that you're not going to get if you haven't read it. If you are worried about the first one being a crack because of the subject matter, don't worry- it's not. I was 100 serious about it.

Anyway, here we go... I don't own Haruhi blahblahblah...etc.

SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: High sugar content. Type II Diabetics read at your own peril.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week following the Zombie Incident was surreal- partly because of how close the world came to ending, and partly because of my relationship with Nagato. Things have been going well I suppose- a bit static, but that's to be expected from Nagato. Besides, it's nice to have someone there as my anchor when Haruhi spins up some new tornado of trouble.

And that's the strange thing I guess. Haruhi had not caused any trouble all week. Koizumi mentioned that there were a few minor closed spaces here and there, but overall the outlook was good. I'd love to believe this will last forever- but I know that's just to good to be true. I'll probably do _something_ to piss her off... it's just a matter of time, I guess.

Time is something I have a lot of lately. Sure, we've had our club meetings, but Haruhi hasn't devised anything extra-curricular since... well... that movie viewing that nearly ended the world. And during some of this free time, I find myself having a pleasant, if somewhat awkward dinner with Nagato Yuki.

If you had told be that I would eventually be dating an alien computer even a few months ago, I would have laughed at you. Now... it just seems kind of normal.

Seated across from me is Nagato- our dinner has not yet been served. Even though we are on a date- our first date, actually- she has her nose buried in some book.

...Am I that boring, Yuki-chan?

"So... Yuki... Is that book any good?"

"Interesting."

"I see...You look nice tonight."

"...Thank you."

She did too. I'm a bit surprised she dressed up for this. It's a good thing though- after all, it is a semi-formal Italian restaurant. I think if I hadn't mentioned that to her yesterday, she would have probably just gone in her school uniform. When I came to her front door earlier this evening, she had dressed herself in a long, midnight blue dress, fitted to accent her delicate curves. It was tasteful, but extremely attractive.

"What book is it?"

"The Lord of the Rings."

"Ah... I tried to read the first one a while ago, but I ended up getting bored. Reading has never been a favorite activity of mine."

"...I see."

"..."

"..."

"Would you... read to me later?"

Her eyes stopped scanning the page, turning up to me. I could see the ghost of a blush on her features.

"...Yes."

She placed the bookmark where she had left off and put the book away. I smiled in response.

The waiter arrived at our table:

"I'm sorry about the wait! What can I get for you today?"

I looked over at Yuki expectantly- ladies first and all that.

She didn't respond.

Uh...

"Do you need more time to decide?"

"No, no..."

I guess she needs a push in the right direction...

"What do you want, Yuki?"

"Water."

Figures.

"And you?"

"Hmm... I'll have a Coke."

"Alright! I'll be right back with your drinks!"

Once the waiter left, I turned back to Yuki.

"It's customary that ladies order first."

"Understood."

Nothing more need be said- she just isn't used to these things. Truth be told, neither am I...

"Hmmm... How many books have you read since you arrived on Earth, anyway?"

"1,972 and 1/32."

"1/32?"

"I have just begun reading the Lord of the Rings."

"Ah... That's a lot of time spent reading."

"Most of those books were before the SOS brigade was started. I did not socialize. I did not watch T.V. I read."

"That seems kind of lonely."

"...Yes."

We fell back into comfortable silence. The waiter soon returned with out drinks.

"So, are you ready to order yet?"

Oh, whoops... I completely forgot to look at the menu. I guess it doesn't matter though- I know what I want.

Yuki spoke first: "I will have whatever Kyon is having."

Well... I guess that's an order- even if she deferred to me.

"Yuki and I will have the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Alright, that will be right out for you. Let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Alright."

The waiter left Yuki and I alone again.

"You know, I really enjoy your company, Yuki. I hope that my presence is enough to dispel some of that loneliness of yours..."

She didn't say anything, but gave a small, barely noticeable smile. I can tell it was mostly forced- the physical expression of emotion is difficult for her- but I knew that the emotion behind it was real.

Again, we relapsed into silence- but not the uncomfortable sort. There just wasn't anything to talk about.

The food came about 15 minutes later- kind of fast I guess, and our dinner began in earnest.

It tasted great- the chicken was tender, the noodles were cooked evenly, and the Alfredo sauce was up there as perhaps the best I'd ever tasted. We ate in silence, and enjoyed each others company. When we were finished, I still had nothing to say. I simply sat and waited for the bill, which came promptly.

After paying and leaving a tip (generous by my standards- the actual bill just about broke me), we left heading toward Yuki's apartment.

The way was dark, intermittently broken by the ethereal glow of the street lights. The stars overhead were mostly obscured by the lights, but it was cloudless and expansive.

The cool night air sent a chill down my spine. Silently, I wondered if Yuki was cold.

Ha... Yuki. Cold. Pun. I crack myself up...

Regardless, I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her in close, warming myself up, and hopefully her as well.

Well... I guess it wasn't entirely for the warmth...

In response, she leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled.

"...I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Kyon."

We continued on like that for some time before we were interrupted. To say it was unexpected- and unwelcome- would be to make a gross understatement. The night had been going so well... and then:

"That's a nice looking girl you got there, kid. Mind sharing?"

No way. No _way_...

I turned to him and gave him a glare that was somewhere between anger and nervousness. Yuki gave him a passive glance before turning to me.

"Leave us alone, we don't want any trouble."

"Trouble ehh? I'm not looking for trouble either, kid. Just a little bit of lovin'. That's what we're all after, right?"

"Go away."

"You know, I think I'll do just that. I'm taking your girl with me though."

He took a step forward, an idiot grin plastered on his face- he wasn't drunk.

Yuki finally spoke up:

"I am not going with you."

"Listen girlie, you are coming with me, like it our not. Who's gonna stop me? Your boyfriend here? Ha! I don't think he's got the grapes!"

I snapped. How dare this bastard come along and try to ruin _my_ date! How dare he come along and try to ruin _my Yuki!_?

I charged, blinded by rage, fists thrown back, ready to rain righteous fury down on this mans head.

He never saw it coming. My fist connected with his jaw with a solid crack, immediately followed up with my knee, crashing like a piston into his chest.

We fell over in a heap- clearly this man was not used to facing competent resistance. God, that thought fills me with disgust.

Still in shock, the man took my blows, helplessly accepting his punishment. Again and again, my fists connected with his face, soon drawing blood. Eventually his shock was replaced with fear, and then despair. He was crying now, not even trying to stop me.

I stopped and looked down at his face. It looked like raw meat- but the damage was mostly superficial. I think I broke his jaw, but I'm not sure.

Okay...what do I do now...?

I stood up and remained motionless in indecision.

The man was still crying, clutching his face in agony.

Wow... I really messed him up...

I looked back at Yuki. Her face was still passive.

"...What should we do?"

She stood in silence and pointed back behind me.

When I turned back around, I found that the man had gotten up and made a run for it. There was a trail of blood heading into a back alley.

"Ah..."

Wow...what do you say after something like that? I'm kind of ashamed of myself... I mean... the guy was a rapist...but...

I walked back over to Yuki, my eyes downcast. I stood for a few seconds like that before I finally said something.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Yuki..."

Silence. Then a small, warm hand on my face.

"...Thank you, Kyon."

"Yuki..."

She moved in and pressed her lips to mine. It's unusual to see her take the initiative... but it's nice...

After a minute or so, we stepped apart. Silence reigning, yet again.

We continued on our way to Yuki's apartment, secure in our love of one another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached Yuki's apartment, we stood outside the door, disappointed that our date had to come to an end. I'm glad I walked her home... I don't want her to come to any harm.

"Yuki..."

"Yes?"

"...Be careful when you are out by yourself."

"There is nothing to worry about."

...Now that I think about it, I guess there isn't. Yuki could have taken that guy with both arms and one leg tied behind her back- and that's if she held back.

"Well...bye, Yuki... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait. Kyon."

"Hmmm?"

"...Didn't you want me to read to you?"

Oh, I totally forgot about that... It's kind of late though...

Yuki looked up at me expectantly.

...I guess I could stay.

"Yeah... Yeah I did."

She unlocked the door, and I held it open for her. I followed her inside and took a seat next to her against the wall.

"So... are you going to read from the Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes."

I smiled at her and leaned up against her arm. She took out her book and began where she left off.

I missed the first part of the story- she had already read past it- but it didn't really matter. I wasn't paying attention anyway. I was just focusing on her voice. Listening to her speak in that deep, melodic voice of hers is always nice...

Hmmm...I'm kind of tired... I can't fall asleep though...

...I can't...

sleep...

----------------------------------

After having read only a few pages, Yuki noticed abruptly that Kyon had fallen asleep.

She sat gazing down at his face for quite some time, book held open to the last page she had read. Slowly, she marked her place and set the book aside. After a few minutes, she shifted his head down into her lap, placing one of her hands on his head.

Hours later, when the sun's rays broke through her window blinds, she still sat with a small contented smile on her face, cradling Kyon's head just as she had all night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fluffity fluff fluff! I'm not sure how good I am at writing fluff- this is my first attempt at it, so I'd like to see what you all think.

Don't worry, this story is not going to be all fluff. I just felt like it would be a good idea to show how Kyon and Yuki are getting along after the first story. We'll actually get moving on the plot next chapter.

This one took longer to get out than I thought- I rewrote it 3 times. I said before that I have this whole story planned out, but that's not entirely accurate. I have the middle-end planned out. It took me a while to think of a beginning that would allow me to progress the story in the direction that I want it to go.

One more thing- Kyon's pun. Yuki is Japanese for snow. Try reading that line again and you'll understand.

Anyway Review please! I still love to hear from my readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mornings have never been my thing- if I had it my way I'd sleep until noon every day. I wonder why that is... It's not like I was up really late last night... Yuki and I had our date, I went over to her apartment, she read to me a bit, and I... uh...

Shit.

This is going to be tough to explain... I never even called. I never really took Mom to be the type to kill somebody, but I think in this case, she might make an exception.

And just what is so damn comfortable? Yuki doesn't have any furniture in her apartment...

I slowly opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light. After a few seconds, I was able to make out the features of Nagato Yuki, staring directly down at me. It looks like she didn't ever change out of her dress.

I'm laying in her lap. This is simultaneously the best, and most awkward thing that has ever happened to me.

"Good morning, Kyon."

"...Good morning, Yuki. Did I sleep here all night?"

Duh. Ass.

"Yes."

"...My mom is going to be upset with me."

"That is likely."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

A few seconds pause.

"...I did not want to."

Hmmm... Oh well. It was a good nights sleep, regardless. Now, I just have to convince my mom of that...

"Sorry about that. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience."

"It was not."

I yawned, stretched my arms, and pulled myself up into a sitting position. As nice as it is having my head cradled in Yuki's lap, it's probably time to make a phone call...

"What time is it?"

"11:00 A.M."

"Thanks...Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"No."

I stood slowly, allowing a few satisfying pops from my joints. I made my way over to the phone and picked it up, recalling my home phone number...

Ah... What was it now? Oh, yes... It's so embarrasing when you can't remember your phone number right off the bat. I'll just pin it on my sleepiness- I'd rather not deal with the possibility of me being an idiot.

The phone rang a few times before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom..."

"Kyon! Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you! I was getting ready to call the police!"

"... I think I need to be gone 24 hours or something before they do anything..."

Ah... That wasn't smart...

She didn't seem to take notice of my statement.

"Where are you?"

"...Yuki's apartment."

The line went silent. Here it comes...

"...I see. You better not have done anything irresponsible, Kyon. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah... I intended on just coming in and hanging out with Yuki for a few minutes... But I fell asleep."

"That had better be true, Kyon."

"It is."

The line went silent for a few seconds.

"So... That being said, how was your first date, Kyon?"

I smiled, despite myself.

"Great. I had a good time."

I elected to leave out the bit about that Sleeze-ball causing trouble for us on the way home.

"That's good... I can remember my first date..."

"Was it good?"

"No- It was really ordinary. Nothing special."

"Ah."

I hate how that's the only thing I can think of to say. I mean, as horrible as this sounds, this is terribly uninteresting.

"Well, I'll be home soon. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay sweetie, see you later! Oh- one more thing... Haruhi-chan called asking about you earlier. I told her I didn't know where you were, and she got pretty upset. You should probably give her a call."

Oh, crap. I probably should, but I'm not doing it on Yuki's house phone. That would be akin to suicide.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and turned back to Yuki.

"I guess I should probably go home. I'll see you later, Yuki."

"Bye, Kyon."

I walked over to where she was sitting and gave her a tender kiss on the forhead, allowing her to reach up and stroke my hair. I made my way to the door and opened it slowly, turning and giving Yuki a wave before stepping outside and into deep trouble of the worst kind.

I went to the elevator and pressed the down button, waiting patiently for the doors to slide open.

When they finally did, I wished that they had just stayed shut. Haruhi stood in the elevator, at first surprised, but her expression was quickly replaced by one of typical, Haruhi-esque anger.

Well, this couldn't get any worse.

She looked me up and down.

"Hello Kyon. Rough night?"

What?

I looked down at my ragged state of dress. My clothes were filthy, torn in places. There was a little bit of blood on my sleeves.

Shit. I stand corrected.

I...uh...

"Well, Kyon?"

Um...

"...I guess."

"Hmph..."

"..."

"Well, I was coming over to see if Yuki knew where you were, but it looks like my question was answered. Move aside Kyon."

I obliged. There really isn't much I could say here... I look _really_ guilty.

"We didn't do anything you may be thinking of, Haruhi..."

"Sure, Kyon."

Haruhi walked over to Yuki's door. Instead of knocking, she went right for the knob...

Which I had left unlocked.

Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks. I ran over as quickly as I could and stood behind her.

Yuki was half-dressed, slipping into her school uniform. I stumbled back and covered my eyes.

Things are definitely not looking good in Kyon-land...

"H-Haruhi! What are you doing!? Can't you at least knock!?"

Her face was red. Very, very red. I think she's about to have an aneurism or something...

"Shut up, Kyon. I can't believe you... I can't... Damn it Kyon! And you too Yuki! I..."

As pissed as she was, this was still the last thing I expected.

She spun around on her heal and brought her fist up into my stomach. I doubled over in pain, gasping for breath.

"H-Haruhi- We... didn't..."

"Shut **up**, Kyon! You're unbelievable, you know that? I really thought you had some restraint!"

Yuki seemed to pick up on the misunderstanding, interjecting at this point.

"Kyon and I did not engage in sexual intercourse."

"...And now you're lying to me, Yuki? This is just..."

I stood up slowly, using the wall the steady myself. I noticed uncomfortably that another door further down the hall had opened, the head of an elderly women poking out.

Better end this quick, before somebody calls the cops...

"Haruhi... asuming for a second that we _did_ do what you are accusing us of... Why is it any business of yours?"

Haruhi gave a start, her expression of rage faltered.

"Th-thats..."

"..."

Her face went slack, completely expressionless.

"Bye."

Haruhi walked back toward the elevator, seemingly calm- if you didn't look too closely. I knew better though.

Her face was utterly devoid of anything, but her fists were clinched with extraordinary tightness. I noticed a little blood drip off of one of her fingernails. It fell to the floor, leaving a little red dot in her wake. When I heard the elevator door close, I finally pushed myself up off the wall onto my feet.

...She's gone. But its hardly the end. With Haruhi, it's never the end...

I was silent for a few minutes. Yuki, now fully dressed, came and stood by my side.

"...This will be problematic."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"I-I'll see you later, Yuki. I need to go home."

I heard a car alarm go off outside. I went to the window at the end of the hall, facing out into the street.

There was a small, yellow compact parked up along the side of the road. It had a small, but clearly visible dent in its passenger side door.

I couldn't help but think that in another place, enclosed in a little bubble of unreality, that car was crushed under the foot of a god-like being of light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmkay. So Haruhi is pissed. Really pissed. Some shit is goin' _down_.

I feel really good about this chapter. After the fluff-storm of chapter 1, it's nice to get into something resembling a plot.

Right. Review please! I'll try to respond to your reviews if I have anything worthwhile to say- don't assume that if I don't respond, that I'm not reading. This is most certainly not the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hello again!

Chapter 3 is here, enjoy:D

--------------------------------------

That Haruhi... I swear. Why does the world have to revolve around such an unpredictable girl?

The way home so far has been uneventful. Not that I expected it to be anything else- but it's an odd contrast to that misunderstanding Nagato and I had with Haruhi earlier. Reality hasn't folded in on itself yet though, so I guess we're okay for now.

I've been feeling kind of weird though... not really physically, just... uncomfortable. It's hard to really explain. It's like that feeling you get when you think something is going wrong, but you don't have any real reason to suspect that there is.

Paranoia? I guess. I'm no esper or anything.

I came to a crosswalk and stood patiently, waiting for the light to change. There are no cars stopped at the light, but I don't want to get in trouble for something as lame as jay-walking. If I decide to build a criminal record sometime, I'm starting it off right.

The traffic on the intersecting street was actually fairly busy- suprisingly so. It's not quite noon yet, but its still too late for commuter traffic.

"..."

Well, this is taking forever... maybe I should just go ahead and-

The blur crossed my vision so quickly that I didn't even have time to register what color it was before the noise came. There was a a deafening crash and the sound of innumerable car horns going off. I clapped my hands to my ears, but by then noise had passed. I quickly shook off my daze and focused on the source of the commotion.

My eyes were met with a mangled mass of metal and smoking debris. A red sports car (the previously mentioned blur) had flown through the light, completely ignoring the intersecting traffic. It had T-boned a city bus, smashing into it's side. Most of it's windows were shattered, but I noticed that one of them had remained intact, sporting a spiderweb of cracks. The window was tinted in dark, red blood.

The sports cars' hood had collapsed completely, it's engine erupted into flames shortly after the impact- not a good sign. The driver had been ejected out the window. He was sprawled in an unnatural position on the other side of a bright red skid on the other side of the intersection- dead no doubt.

I was stunned by the vision of carnage. I've seen plenty of blood (last weekend in particular), but it hadn't prepared me for this.

These people's lives were in imminent danger: something needed to be done.

I felt my feet carrying me toward the bus- slowly at first, but eventually breaking into a sprint.

Have the authorities been called yet? Of course. People probably had their phones out within 5 seconds of the crash. I hope that's the case at least.

I made it to the hydraulic door on the side of the bus. without thinking, I grabbed the side and pulled as hard as I could. It didn't budge. The door frame was warped into a position in which it couldn't function.

Okay... what now? The windows? I guess I can climb in through them...

I tried and failed for several minutes to find some purchase on the side of the bus and haul myself up through one of the windows. It was no good. I could hear sirens, but I've been hearing them for a few minutes now.

What the hell are they doing? What could possibly be more important than a bus accident?

I looked up at the sky and noticed several news choppers from different stations were hovering around. None of them, however, were hovering around the scene of the accident.

"...What's going on?"

Again, I ran around to the door and attempted to pry it open. Again, my strength failed me- but still I pulled as hard as I could.

"Come on... come on... come on!"

Another pair of hands joined mine on the door. The moment they did, the hinges broke, allowing the door to be pulled back at an awkward angle.

Who...

I turned, and saw Yuki Nagato. Once again, she had come to my rescue.

"Yuki..."

She said nothing- she didn't even acknowledge that I was there. Instead, she jumped up onto the bus as soon as the door was open.

I shook off my shock and followed her up onto the bus.

It wasn't as full as I thought it would be. The driver was collapsed over the wheel, not moving, but probably not dead. The source of the bloody window was visible from the front of the bus- a man had fallen asleep with the side of his face on the window. His head had supported it and kept it from shattering. Unfortunately, the same thing could not be said for his skull. His face was peaceful, eyes closed. He never saw it coming.

There were only 4 other passengers, besides the driver and the man on the window. A young mother and her daughter, both holding each other and crying, a shoddily dressed man, laying on the back seat curled up in the fetal postion, shaking, and another man in a business suit sitting toward the front, feverishly trying to dial his cell phone.

Yuki went to the aid of the mother and child- I turned to the driver and tried to lift him out of his seat. As soon as I did so, I heard Yuki's voice coming from the back.

"He's dead, Kyon." The little girl burst out into a fresh bout of tears.

"...Ah. But... I thought..."

"No."

His face was twisted into a mask of pain. He did not die instantly. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Damn it... not now..."

I went to the businessman and extended my hand down to him. He shook it off, eyes bugged out in panic. Again, he dialed a number into his phone. I noticed that it wasn't even on.

...Well, what now?

Not knowing what else to do, I slapped the man across the face. He looked startled at first, but then he looked up at me. Again, I extended my hand down to him.

"Are you okay?"

He started crying and nodded gratefully, taking my hand, pulling himself up onto one foot. His other leg was bent oddly- broken.

I supported him for a second, letting Nagato pass carrying the child. The mother, limping and cradling her own broken arm, came up behind. I followed her off the bus, allowing the man all the support he needed.

Outside, there was a nurse tending to the wounds of the child. Her injuries seemed fairly serious, but not life threatening. The mother sat next to her, fussing over her child more than her own injuries. The paramedics had still not arrived, but a healthy crowd had formed a circle around the scene, gawking as people usually do. I sat the man down next to the nurse. He thanked me profusely, then I turned around and went back up onto the bus.

It seems that Nagato has beaten me. She stood at the back of the bus, standing over the shoddily dressed man. He still had not moved from his position.

Weird...

I came up behind her and looked down at the man, curious as to why Nagato had not taken any action.

His face was covered in bruises, his nose pretty clearly broken. I didn't see any blood- it had long been cleaned up. Afterall, he didn't get his injuries in the accident.

He got them from my fists.

"...You. You're that sleaze from last night..."

He peeked out from his position, and just started crying. He offered no other response.

I felt my hands twitching of their own accord.

What do I do here? I never expected to see this guy again...

I turned to Nagato. I could see something stirring within her eyes. I knew what she was trying to tell me, and I nodded in compliance.

I grabbed his left arm, Nagato grabbed his right. We hauled him to his feet and helped him down the center aisle of the bus. I noticed that he didn't have any injuries other that the previously mentioned ones on his face. He simply had no will to move.

When we got off the bus, we set him down on the pavement a good, safe distance away. The man was no longer crying- his face was completely blank. I stood over him, again indecisive. Should I just walk away?

I stood there pondering this for a few seconds before the cars' engine block exploded. The bus didn't budge from it's position. Hot debris flew around in all directions, but stopped well short of the ring of people surrounding the scene of the accident. It might have been lethal to anybody sitting on the bus- who knows what found it's way through its' windows.

I stood, watching the car burn for a few seconds, completely forgetting the man Nagato and I dragged out of the bus. There was still no sign of the paramedics.

I turned back to Nagato.

"Yuki... thank you. Will you come with me back to my house? I think something is seriously wrong."

She nodded once. I turned around toward my house and started making my way home. Before I had gone two steps, I heard the sleazeball's gruff, raspy voice:

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I turned back around to find that he had embraced Nagato, tearfully shouting his apologies over and over. I advanced, clenching my fists.

Then, Nagato wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She simply stood there, letting him cry.

I relaxed my fists, allowing my anger to ebb. Now is not the time.

After a few minutes, he let go. He looked over toward me, then averted his eyes in obvious shame. He turned and made his way into the throng of people. Nagato walked over to me and stood, presumably awaiting instructions.

"Yuki... thank you. You're amazing, you know that?"

"I had never associated that adjective with myself."

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Let's go."

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------

My house was only a few minutes down the road from the accident. I spent most of the walk trying not to think about the car driver, thrown unceremoniously out into the street, the bus driver, hunched over his steering wheel, or the man on the window, taken from life in his sleep. It's hard not to think though. When you see something like that, it sticks with you. And that man... the one from last night...

I heard sirens coming from behind- apparently the paramedics had finally arrived.

I turned to Yuki, letting her know what was on my mind.

"Yuki... should we have really let that guy go?"

"..."

"...He could go off and ...strike... again somewhere else."

"He will not."

I frowned.

"How could you possibly know something like that?"

"When he initially revealed himself to be hostile, I requested all available information concerning him. He had not done anything like that before. I am keeping an eye on him."

"...Alright."

"..."

"Yuki, that was really big of you... forgiving him like that. That's something I could never do..."

"...I do not understand."

"I mean... aren't you angry at him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Anger is unproductive. It interferes with ones judgment."

"Love can cloud your judgment."

"...That is true."

"Then why the distinction between emotions?"

"...Anger is not..."

A short pause.

"...desirable."

I smiled. That was as good a reason as any, I guess.

"Yuki, thank you for coming to help... Those people would have died if you had not come."

"..."

"...Those poor people. I can't get that man leaning against the window out of my head."

"..."

"Someone out there loved him..."

At first she didn't say anything. I thought I saw the corner of her mouth twitch a bit.

"...Are you okay?"

"...I will be. It's just... It's not like those zombies, you know?"

"Yes... Koizumi Itsuki is waiting for us at your home."

He was visible for a good distance before Nagato and I got into speaking range. Koizumi stood at my front door, clothes torn to ribbons, with a long red gash on his left arm. He wore a look of righteous fury. I could see that he was trying to smile, but was failing miserably.

I didn't ask how he gained his injuries- I already had a good idea.

When we reached my doorstep, he finally spoke, completely dropping any pretense of friendliness:

"...What the _hell_ did you do, Kyon?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O'

Yeah, so like- bus crashes, right? I had not originally planned for this little scenario, but it fits nicely in the grand scheme of things. I'm still on track for my original idea.

As Itsuki said- just what the hell _is_ going on here? You'll have to wait until chapter 4 to find out!

Reviews please! I need them to survive. You know what that means? **If you are not reviewing, you are slowly killing me**. Thanks alot, jerk!

(Just kidding, in case you are sarcastically retarded.)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well- Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Overhead, I could see an unusually low flying airliner, smoke trailing from one of its engines. It seemed to be symbolic of the day's steadily declining state.

I could only hope that the pilot finds a way to make things right before it's too late.

I stood, startled by Koizumi's uncharacteristic lack of self-control. Things must be really bad for him to drop his mask like that.

"What do you mean, 'What did I do'? I didn't do anything!"

"It has to have been triggered by _something_, and I really don't think anyone besides you could prompt such a reaction from her! Closed space doesn't just come from nowhere, Kyon!"

"Wait, closed space? What about this!"

I waved my arms in a wide arc, indicating the smoke rising from various places around the city. The airliner could still be seen, further away now, but still still descending at an alarming rate. There was one less news chopper than before. I never saw what happened to it. Yuki took a look around before focusing her attention on me. She made no indication that she was alarmed by any of this.

Koizumi slowly planted his face in his palm, rubbing his eyes, clearly trying to get himself under control.

"...I really don't think you understand the gravity of the situation..."

He removed his hand from his face, now completely passive. There wasn't a hint of his trademark smile anywhere to be found. He extended his hand toward me, all business.

"...What, do you want me to hold your hand all the way over to where the closed space is?"

"..."

I felt a light tug at my sleeve. I looked over to discern it's source, and found Yuki looking up at me urgently.

...Fine.

I turned my attention back to Koizumi and grabbed his outstretched hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The change was shocking. Where my house once stood behind Koizumi, there was now a pile of rubble. This scene was repeated all down the street, and as far as the eye could see in all directions. I could not see a single building left standing.

There was something else wrong here... Very wrong...

"...Are you wondering where all the celestials are, Kyon-kun?"

Yes. That's it. I can't see a single celestial, no matter where I look.

"Why hasn't the space dissolved yet? All the celestials are gone!"

"They're still here. They've just moved on. They're focused on the outer edges of the space, probably in other cities by now."

"...Is it that bad?"

"Yes, it is. This closed space is so massive that its presence is effecting the real world. If this keeps up for to long, everything will descend into chaos."

I stood for a second, taking all that in. All of this... because Haruhi is upset?

"Kyon-kun, you need to understand something."

I looked over at him, curious, but also annoyed at the condescending tone he was taking.

"...What is it?"

"Your priority- your_ only_ priority- is to ensure that Haruhi Suzumiya is content. Everything and everyone else is secondary. You, me, Nagato, Asahina-san, your mother, your sister... _**everything**_. Do you understand me, Kyon?"

Bastard.

"...I don't recall applying for a job at the Agency. I don't need you to tell me what is important."

Koizumi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let out a ragged sigh.

"...Kyon-kun. Regardless of how you feel about it, Suzumiya-san chose you. Her happiness... is your responsibility."

That old, plastic smile found it's way onto his face. I fought the urge wipe it off.

I said nothing, not really having a response. I know how important it is to keep Haruhi happy... but doing so at the expense of everyone elses happiness... It's a tough pill to swallow.

"...Are we on the same page, Kyon?"

"...We're reading the same book, Koizumi."

He put his arms up in a protracted shrug, that smile never faltering.

"Well, then I guess that's the best I can hope for."

He extended his hand out toward me again. I hesitated for a second before taking it, allowing the odd feeling of moving through space to overtake me.

Back in the real world, I found Yuki still standing in the same spot. She gave no reaction indicating she knew we even left- of course, she did though. She already knows what's wrong, no doubt.

"...Kyon, you know what to do."

"...Yeah."

I almost immediately took Yuki's hand and led her toward Haruhi's house, eager to get away from Koizumi. Any length amount of time spent around him is too much.

For a few minutes, we walked in silence, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

So...everything else is secondary, huh?

I looked down at Yuki. She noticed my gaze and returned it. I tightened my grip on her hand.

No... I'll decide what my priorities are. I'll have to make my peace with her some way that doesn't involve giving up everything to her. I don't think I'd be able to keep it together if I lived a lie every day, pretending that I'm happy going along with everything she says. I'll never give up Yuki...

I stopped, abruptly sweeping Yuki into a hug.

_Never_.

"...Kyon?"

"It's nothing, Yuki..."

I felt her arms snake up around my waist, pressing herself against me.

We stood like that for only a few seconds before Yuki disengaged herself, pulling me in the direction we were previously walking in. Of course- we have urgent business to take care of.

Business...

"Yuki... you know everything that Itsuki said to me, right?"

"...Yes."

"You agree with him... right?"

"...Yes."

"...Ah..."

Silence.

"Yuki?"

"..."

"Regardless of what happens... I love you. No matter what Haruhi says, that's not going to change."

"...I love you too, Kyon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, we found ourselves at Haruhi's front door. I stood there, indecisive. What should I say?

I guess that thinking about it isn't going to be much help. I really don't know what to expect here...

I rang the doorbell and waited. For almost a minute, nothing happened, but then it slowly opened.

Haruhi stood on the other side of the door, arms crossed, expression as blank as it was when she left us in the hallway earlier today. She looked us both up and down before opening her mouth... only to close it again.

"...Haruhi."

She pursed her lips, maintaining her silence for a few seconds before saying anything.

"...Are you two okay? You two look kind of dirty... I was watching the news..."

"...Yeah, we're fine. We stopped to help out at the scene of a bus accident."

"..."

"Haruhi-"

"What, Kyon? You have no idea how disappointed in you I am..."

"Haruhi, we didn't... you know..."

"Don't lie, Kyon. Liars get the death penalty."

"I'm not! Why does that idea bother you so much, anyway?"

She looked flustered. She cast her eyes to the side, cheeks bright red.

"Because I...I..."

Oh no... Haruhi... Please don't say it... _Please_...

"...I'm... your brigade chief... Your business is... mine."

...Thank goodness...

"...Haruhi... maybe I was a little harsh, saying that it wasn't any of your business..."

"..."

"...But Yuki and I really didn't do anything. Yuki and I came to her apartment after our date last night. We relaxed for a bit... and then I fell asleep. That's it. Really."

Haruhi smirked a little, imagining what I just told her.

"That does seem like something you would do..."

"Haruhi..."

"...Okay. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Her demeanor changed completely, returning to her normal boisterous, slightly insane attitude. I couldn't help but think it was a lot like Koizumi's smile though- all for show.

"But only because I'm such a kind, generous brigade chief! Your number one priority is the SOS Brigade! I'll be reviewing your actions over the weekend, deciding if your actions are hindering our activities."

That statement made me feel uneasy... Very uneasy. I was also dismayed by how she too told me what my priorities should be, just like Koizumi did earlier. Am I even in control of my own life anymore?

"Whatever you say, Haruhi..."

"You've got the right idea! I've got nothing more to say-

She pointed her finger down the street energetically.

"Dismissed!"

I looked at her, attempting to divine what she might be thinking. I noticed something in her eyes- unsteady I guess. It certainly wasn't normal. I nodded to her, turning back around toward the street, almost running into Yuki.

Woah... sometimes it's easy to forget she's there.

After we had traveled down the street a bit, I started up a conversation:

"...How is the closed space, Yuki?"

"It is much smaller, but still very large. The Agency will have to work hard, but it is... manageable."

"Ah...So, it looks like we'll be okay then."

"...Provided nothing happens to exacerbate Suzumiya Haruhi's condition, we should return to some degree of normalcy within the next two days."

"Good..."

"..."

"Yuki, I need to go home now. My mom and sis are probably worried about me, and I'm already late."

"Understood."

I stopped, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her, perhaps a bit more forcefully that I usually do.

"Bye, Yuki, I'll see you later."

She nodded once...

...and then she was gone.

I looked around, a bit startled. There was nobody there... I guess she decided it was safe to teleport.

I continued on my way after a few seconds, satisfied that nobody saw.

I spent the rest of the day in abject boredom. Mom and sis were worried, yes, but they weren't hysterical or anything. I watched the T.V. for a bit- the events from this morning were all over the news. On every channel, the story was the same- everybody was absolutely certain that the events were all connected somehow- but nobody was able to ascertain exactly what that connection was. 

There had been a plane crash in the mountains outside of town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yuki Nagato got home, she almost immediately went for the book that was sitting against the wall, where she and Kyon had spent the night. She cracked it open to where she left off. Not even a minute later, she turned the page.

Hours later, she closed the book and set it aside.

She placed her hands in her lap and focused- her eyes brightening slightly as she began communicating directly with the Data Integration Thought Entity.

After a few minutes, her eyes returned to normal...

But perhaps a bit dimmer than before...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it looks like things have calmed down a bit- but is that trouble I see right around the corner?

You'll just have to wait and see:p

Again, review please! I'm putting a lot of work into this, so I like to know that it's appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Oh lawd, what hath I wrought?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday mornings are usually pretty relaxing for me, and this one was no different. Sis likes to sleep in a little bit on weekends too, so she doesn't typically jolt me into the world of the living with the various objects scattered around my room on them. 

After awaking on my own, I found myself unwilling to get up out of bed. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. After all, there wasn't anything I needed to be worried about right now. At least, not anything that I have control over. Sometime around 11:30 I finally decided to get up and do something. I went about my morning routine- I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed and went downstairs for...well...lunch. I just made a sandwich, not feeling like putting in the effort to make something more complicated. Mom had left for work, sis was doing god-knows-what in her room... and here I am, sitting on the couch. The T.V. isn't even on.

Well... This is exciting.

The phone rang, startling me from my inaction. I went to the phone, hoping that whatever it was would keep me occupied for a while.

"Yo, Kyon!"

Taniguchi?

"...Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I figured I'd call since I don't have work today, for once. We haven't had a chance to hang out in a while."

"...Yeah, I guess not. My time has just been eaten up by either Yuki or Haruhi lately."

"I still don't understand how you landed such a catch Kyon... A- !"

"What?"

"A- ! You remember how I ranked all the girls in our class, right?"

"...Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What's the 'minus' for, anyway?"

"Well-"

"Nevermind- I don't want to know."

I could hear a rough chuckle on the other end of the line.

"So, Kyon, I just got off the phone with Kunikida. We're gonna meet up at the arcade. Interested?"

It's been a while since I've been able to just relax and hang with those two. It seems everything I do these days is of earth-shattering importance.

"Yeah, I'll be there. It's not like I have anything important to do today."

"Alright! It'll be just like old times! Be there at 1:00, okay?"

"Yeah."

"See ya later!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. About 12:15. If I left now, I'd be a little early- but I guess the air will be good for me. I went upstairs and grabbed my wallet, dismayed had how light it was.

"I definitely need to get a job..."

I opened my door into the hallway at the same time sis decided to go downstairs for breakfast/lunch.

"Oh, hi Kyon! You were up before me today!"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Going to go out with Yuki-chan again?"

"No, not now. I'm going to the arcade with Taniguchi and Kunikida."

"Oh, oh! Can I come?"

...uh...

"Well..."

She gave me that trademark Little Sis puppy-dog stare.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay... just don't leave my sight."

She threw her hands up in the air in jubilation.

"Yay!"

Taniguchi isn't going to be happy about this... whatever. He'll have to deal with it. I don't get to spend much time with sis either.

She ran downstairs and made a sandwich. I stood by patiently as she ate- I was in no hurry.

"So, how are you and Yuki doing, Kyon?"

"Good."

"...That's it?"

"Well, I don't exactly like to talk about stuff like this..."

She pouted as she ate, annoyed at my unwillingness to supply details.

"Did you see any of the stuff that happened yesterday, Kyon? You were kind of dirty when you got home."

"...Well, Yuki and I helped out at the scene of a bus accident."

She dropped her sandwich on her plate, jumping to her feet excitedly. I could almost see her eyes sparkling.

"You're a hero, Kyon? Why didn't you say that yesterday?"

Woah...

"I didn't think it was important..."

"Yes it was! What exactly did you do?"

"Yuki and I climbed onto the bus and helped some people off."

"That's so cool! You're a hero!"

I scratched the back of my neck, flattered by her praise.

Ha, I guess I was kind of awesome...

Sis quickly finished her lunch while I regaled her with the details of my astonishing act of heroism, leaving out some things and embellishing others. We made our way to the arcade, still chatting animatedly about my exploits. The walk seemed a lot shorter than it actually was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were a little late, but neither Taniguchi nor Kunikida said anything about it. After all, neither of them are exactly known for their punctuality.

"Hey, Kyon! What's up-"

"Hi, Taniguchi-kun! Did you know that Kyon lifted up a bus with one hand and saved all the people inside?"

Ah, umm... did I say that?

Taniguchi looked from my sister to me, obviously confused. I gave him one of those 'I don't know what she's talking about' looks. His expression shifted to one of dismay.

"...You brought your sister?"

"Yeah- is that a problem?"

I gave him a stern look.

Don't make a big deal out of it, or _so help me god I'll-_

"No...I was just expecting this to be... you know, just the guys..."

"Well, it's not..."

Sis beamed up at him, blissfully ignoring his complaints.

Taniguchi shook his head and waved it off, making his way over to a nearby Street Fighter arcade machine. Sis followed after him, annoying him any way she could think of.

"Hey, Kunikida. What's up?"

"Nothing. Don't mind him, he's just being himself."

"Yeah, I know. Actually, I wasn't planning on bringing her at all. But you know how she can be."

He smiled.

"Yes, I do. Didn't she try to sneak along on your clubs' vacation?"

"Yeah, she did. I caught her though. Of couse, she still ended up going..."

"Haha, yeah. I can totally see that."

I heard Taniguchi whining loudly as Sis pulled violently at his sleeve, asking for a turn.

"Taniguchi-kuuuuuun! It's my turn! Let me play!"

"But it's only been one match! Oh, come on! Kyon! Get your sister off of me!"

I sighed. Never a dull moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overall we had a pretty good time. We played Street Fighter for a while, eventually setting up a tournament, dragging in a few bystanders to participate as well. None of us are particularly good, but we didn't let that stop us from having fun. By virtue of button-mashing, sis actually beat Taniguchi in the first round. He cried foul, his reasoning being "But she doesn't know any of the button combinations! And she never blocks! I'm better, seriously!". Funny how that works sometimes. We all got completely thrashed by some short girl with extraordinarily long, blue hair. I thought she was in middle school, but she insisted that she was older than us. Whatever.

Shortly after the tournament, we all moved over to the carnival-style games- the ones that you win tickets from. I've never been good at them, so I didn't win enough tickets to get anything of note, but sis actually got herself quite a few. She didn't get anything with them though, her reason being that she was saving up for some absurdly overpriced item on the back wall.

It was shortly after our conversation regarding said item, that she disappeared.

Taniguchi noticed first:

"Hey, Kyon. Where's your sister?"

"What? Oh, she's..."

Oh no...

"...Taniguchi, you look around in the arcade. Kunikida, you go that way," I indicated the street heading in the opposite direction from where I was standing. "Okay?"

Taniguchi and Kunikida both nodded. Taniguchi, for all his previous suffering at my sister's hand, looked worried. I was too.

I looked up at the sky, painfully aware that the sun was setting. Have we been here that long?

...We have to find her before it gets dark. It's dangerous enough for her to be alone as it is.

I took off in the opposite direction that Kunikida went, walking quickly but not running.

I scanned the inside of every building and alley I passed, taking note of every small detail.

I continued like this for about 5 minutes, before I came to the sudden realization that I was panicking.

Oh, sis. Jeez... What have I done? Losing her like this...what kind of brother am I? What if she got taken by one of these people...wait...

The crowd had thinned out. A lot. In fact, it would be more accurate to say that it was gone completely.

I stopped, turning around to see the way I came. Nothing. Nobody. I made out a rippling distortion in space traveling from the ground up to the sky in a curve.

Closed space? No... not quite. It feels more like that time Asakura trapped me in the classroom...

How...

I turned back around, and saw Nagato standing silently in the middle of the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, I see. I'm in Nagato's data jurisdiction. But why? I don't see anything dangerous here...

I waved at her, trying to catch her attention. Not that I needed to. She already knew I was here.

Something is wrong... very wrong. Regardless, I called over to her.

"Hey, Yuki!"

She gave no reaction.

I advanced quickly, closing the distance between us. After I took a few steps, she spoke:

"Kyon..."

The way she said that... what's going on?

Space subtly distorted around her hand, light emanating from in in a peculiar way.

I ignored this and continued until I was standing right in front of her.

I was immediately stricken by her eyes. I can only describe them as... void. Nihil. Her eyes gave nothing away, but implied that there was nothing to give.

I reached out and hugged her, suddenly sure that not doing so would end up hurting us both in an irreversible way. At first, there was no response. But then I felt her arms around my back, returning my affection.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but eventually I spoke, voicing my worries.

"Yuki... what's wrong?"

She broke off and turned around quickly, not even giving me a chance to see her face. She spoke:

"...Your sister is with Taniguchi at the arcade."

That was it. She began walking away.

While she was still in hearing range, I spoke softly, but audibly.

"...I love you, Yuki."

She stopped, remaining still for a few moments. Eventually she turned revealing her tear-stricken face.

Wait...tear-stricken? 

"I..."

"Yuki..."

In a split second, she was gone.

I stood, as the artificial world crumbled around me, confused and alone.

When Taniguchi, Kunikida, and sis found me on a nearby bench an hour later, the sun had already set, casting the world into shadow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... this was a mostly upbeat chapter. Up until the end that is... By the way, if you caught the cameo, you win...nothing. But you can give yourself a pat on the back or something.

Well, well... what's going on here? Something is very, _very_ wrong with Yuki. What's going to come of this odd little incident?

As before, your input is the blood in my veins! Your reviews are the ropes that bind my soul to this mortal coil! Don't be a dick- review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Nagato

Author's note: Well this chapter is a bit special- it's entirely a monologue from Nagato's perspective. I originally hadn't planned for this chapter, but in the last few days I decided it would be to the benefit of the story as a whole. Also, it's very, very short. Please excuse this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was naive. In my folly, I believed that Kyon and I would be able to be...happy... together. But I know now that this was never possible. We were doomed from the beginning, and though I recognized the signs...I refused to heed them. Now I find myself at a crossroads- a decision before me that I would prefer not to make.

Back when Kyon and I first professed our love for each other, when it seemed like the world was going to end, I had given up hope. Even when I first detected the closed space, and saw the signs in her mannerisms, I took no action to correct it, believing that it did not matter. The world was going to end, and whether or not Suzumiya was upset was of no concern.

But then, by random chance, the world was saved.

Afterward, when Suzumiya said she accepted our relationship (in different terms), I did not believe her. I noticed the tension in her features. I heard and understood her softly spoken words in the hallway when she thought no-one could hear. I was fully aware of the tears she cried into her pillow every night. I knew her pain.

And yet, I did nothing.

Why? I am not certain. I suppose I am malfunctioning. Emotions are irrational, and they drive me to take action, or inaction, where I normally wouldn't. But still, the overriding purpose of my existence is to observe Suzumiya Haruhi and prevent her from becoming bored or otherwise malcontented. I failed in this directive. I failed willfully and knowingly.

I have been gathering information on the subject of 'love', that has been of no small interest to the Data Integration Thought Entity. Instead of being deleted for my foolishness, I was allowed to remain as I was, in my relationship with Kyon, collecting data on the subject. It was decided that Kyon could act as a control on Haruhi as he always had. We would have been able to live contentedly. I would manipulate my data so that I would age at the same rate as he. I would bear his children. I would be able to protect him and his loved ones- those who I hoped to eventually call_ my_ loved ones. All scenarios were accounted for, if it weren't for one thing.

Haruhi Suzumiya. The Ultimate Variable. When she is introduced to the equation, all things become uncertain.

After the recent misunderstanding that resulted in massive global destabilization, it was decided that Kyon's presence was inflammatory to Suzumiya, and that he needed to be terminated. This naturally fell to me. When the order came that night, I was, for lack of a better word, shocked. It was my responsibility to... kill... Kyon.

I resigned myself to this fate, and I went to him last night when he was searching for his sister. I closed off a section of space and prepared to exterminate him.

And I could not do it. It was my emotions again. I do not think that I was ever truly capable of going through with it. I shed tears in front of him... I had never done that before, though I found myself doing so much more when I returned to my home. It was then, in the darkness of my apartment that I began to consider something that I had never even entertained before.

There was only one way to save Kyon from his fate, and that was to remove the source of the problem.

...I have decided.

And now, here I am, making a purchase at a 24-hour convenience store at 5:00 A.M. After this I will be heading to school. I will... contemplate the repercussions of my decision while I am there.

"Hello there, miss. A bit early to be shopping for cooking supplies, hmmm?"

I did not respond to the cashier. None was needed. She did not press her question.

Yes... I will contemplate my decision.

On this day, someone is going to die.

Kyon...

...or the source of the problem...

Suzumiya Haruhi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh god, what have I done?

This chapter is very, very short. It's more of an interlude than anything. You can expect the next chapter in a few days.

On the speed at which I have previously been updating- I'm slowing down on it a bit. I was posting a chapter every two days or so, and it was preventing me from doing other things that I wanted to do. Productive things. Like raising my RAmarl on PSO from level 80 to level 102. O.o

I'm going to be slowing down on it. You can still expect a chapter at least weekly, but I won't be doing them every two days anymore. Sorry about that, but I've got some reports to write, some deli meats to cut, and some Boomas to kill. I hope you understand. :)

Review please! I'm sure this chapter answered a lot of questions...and maybe created a few more. I'm always happy to know if you love/hate my work.. so don't be stingy with your opinions. It only takes a few moments to write a review. :D

Until next time!

Edit: I was asked in a previous review why The DITE didn't simply tell Nagato to break up with Kyon. I'd like to explain my logic here, seeing as how it wasn't as clear as I'd like it to be.

Everything that Kyon does has a profound impact on Haruhi. If Nagato had broken up with him or had to leave, he's know why- even if he wasn't told directly. Kyon is a smart kid. In this scenario, we'd be left with a very unhappy Kyon that just doesn't care about anything, seeing as how anything that he likes can be taken away at Haruhi's whim. This would also be a very uncooperative Kyon- one that doesn't hold Haruhi's well being at the forefront of his mind. This is a _very_ bad situation- something that the Data Integration Thought Entity foresaw.

The reasoning behind the order to kill him was simple- if he's not there, he can't cause trouble. His disappearance could be explained away easily using various forms of data manipulation, in much the same way as Asakura Ryouko's was. In this situation we might see Haruhi return to her previous state of not caring about anything besides aliens, time travelers, and espers. Everything here is unknown- The DITE took the course of action that it decided was most likely to yield positive results.

Nagato's decision was born from a single minded determination to protect Kyon, even in the face of the unknown. That unknown, of course, being the question of whether or not the world can exist without Haruhi. Nagato is acting very irrationally. Love can do that to you. : )


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out- I've known what I was going to do with it for a while, I just had some trouble finding the willpower to actually sit down and write it. Anyway- enjoy! :3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The pale moonlight bathed my room, giving it an odd, ethereal glow. The sun had not yet shown its first rays- but then again, it was 3:04 A.M.

I lay in my bed, unable to get to sleep, that image of Yuki, tears in her eyes, standing in the middle of that street just wouldn't leave my mind. I had called her apartment a few times, but she didn't pick up. I didn't expect she would.

Everything changed so quickly- the day started off so well, and then it all just fell apart. Sis was okay. I guess I was stupid about that- Why I didn't personally go check the arcade before freaking out is beyond me, but that's beside the point. Yuki however... that's another story entirely.

I recalled, vaguely, how space had subtly distorted around her hand- as if she were about to attack something. This, however, can't be the case- there was nothing hostile there... only me. Yuki would never hurt me. It was my imagination, I guess.

...No, I saw it. I can't fool myself. Something was, and is, very, very wrong.

And now, tomorrow, Haruhi is going to deliver her selfish little verdict concerning "my actions". I think I know what she's going to say, but I don't know how I'm going to react. She's going to tell Yuki and I to stop seeing each other, and then I'll...

Nothing.

I guess it all depends on how Yuki responds. Will she agree? Will she disagree? Will she just sit there and quietly accept it? I hope her conviction is as strong as mine...

Again, I look at the clock. 3:05 A.M.

This is going to be a long night. I hope I don't have any tests tomorrow. Not that I care.

I'll just let it come naturally I guess... I'll talk to Yuki tomorrow and try to get some answers from her. And we'll just see about Haruhi.

I settled myself in, and once more tried to get to sleep. I never did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When the morning finally came, I reluctantly dragged myself up out of bed to go about my morning routine. Again, sis didn't have to wake me. After all, I was already awake. After getting a shower, I went downstairs- a little earlier then normal- and found mom sitting at the table in the kitchen. I sat opposite her, and spoke to her for the first time since Saturday.

"Good morning..."

She gave me a smile.

"Good morning, Kyon. You look terrible, did you sleep last night?"

"...No."

"Why not? What's wrong? Are you and Yuki-chan okay?"

I flinched a little bit.

"Yeah. We're fine."

"Kyon..."

"...I don't know. Something is seriously wrong, but I can't figure out what. She came to me yesterday, trying to say something... but she didn't. She was crying... I tried to call her later- several times- but she never picked up."

"...Yuki cried? It's hard to imagine that..."

"It's unnatural... That... shouldn't happen."

"Everyone cries every once in a while, Kyon."

Not Yuki.

"I'll talk to her at school today. I'll figure out what's wrong."

"That's good. You're becoming quite the considerate, responsible, young man, Kyon."

"Thanks, Mom..."

"...But how are you feeling, right now?"

"Scared, I guess..."

She frowned, leaning forward over the table.

"Kyon, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Kyon..."

"Really, mom... nothing. It just... came out of nowhere."

"Trouble with her parents, maybe?"

Trouble... with her parents?

"...Maybe."

Her parents... the Data Integration Thought Entity. That must be it... but what?

"Th-thanks mom, you're the best."

She grinned warmly.

"I know."

I stood up, bowing slightly.

"I have to go to school now, bye."

"Bye, Kyon!"

As I climbed the stairs, I reflected on this new revelation.

Did she receive an order? If she did, there's no question as to what it was. She was told to break up with me. Nothing else could make her react like that.

But then... why was the space around her hand distorted? And... tears? Would she cry, even when face with something like that?

The only thing that fits would be that she was ordered to... to kill me.

...That can't possibly be it. There has to be another piece to this puzzle... something I'm missing...

I picked up my things for school and stood clearing my mind, preparing myself for the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The walk to school was completely normal, unnervingly so. I was expecting this day to be anything _but_ normal, and it seemed almost mocking that it was.

When I opened the door to my homeroom class, Haruhi sat at her desk, a wide, happy grin plastered on her face. Naturally, this was probably bad for me. I sat down at my desk, immediately getting engaged in conversation.

"Hey, Kyon! You look terrible- did Yuki keep you up all night?"

Well...

"Yo, Haruhi..."

I didn't answer her question- it was meant in jest anyway. I noticed a small, neatly folded piece of paper on her desk.

"...What's that?"

She shrugged, picking up the paper and opening it up.

"It's a note- someone wants to meet me in the clubroom after the Brigade meeting. Doesn't say who it's from. It looks almost like it's typed."

"Can I see it?"

She handed it off to me. I held it up, and looked at the writing, suddenly very, very nervous.

Yuki's handwriting- I'd recognize it anywhere...but why?

I folded the note back up and handed it back to Haruhi, too tired to think too hard on it.

"...Maybe somebody is going to confess?"

"Maybe. Wouldn't be the first time. Almost everybody is so boring..."

"Almost?"

She looked me in the eyes, startled and then turned and looked out the window.

"...Yeah. Almost."

I sat, staring at her for a minute before turning back around and putting my head on my desk, resolved to get some sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As it turns out, I did get some sleep- if only for a few minutes. Sensei snapped a ruler on my desk, jolting me into wakefulness, even more tired then I was before. The rest of the day passed without incident. I attended my classes (in body, not in spirit), I ate lunch with Taniguchi and Kunikida, I went to yet _more_ classes... and then it was time for the SOS brigade meeting.

Even here, everything seemed utterly normal. Everybody went about their normal activities. Again, I thrashed Koizumi in a game of checkers. Asahina-san, bless her heart, served us tea in her typical, calming fashion. Haruhi sat at her computer, clearly bored. And Yuki... wouldn't even meet my eyes.

She sat there reading her latest book... but usually, over the past week, she would look at me every once in a while. Not today. It seemed as if she was trying to ignore me...

As I played another game with Koizumi, he asked a question that I wasn't prepared to answer.

"Are you alright, Kyon-kun?"

"...I don't know."

He nodded, pushing one of his checkers forward in what was an incredibly stupid move. He couldn't possibly be giving his all here...

"...You know, if you need some advice, I could help you out."

Sorry Koizumi... I don't need _your_ advice.

He put his hands up, that bastard-grin on his face.

"Of course you don't! But still, the offer is there."

I nodded.

"Thanks."

...Did I just say that? I must be more tired then I thought. Suddenly, Haruhi stood up, and made an announcement, though she was considerably more subdued then normal. She wasted no time in getting to the heart of the matter.

"Kyon, Yuki... I have reviewed your behavior over the weekend, and decided that your relationship is not in the best interest of the SOS Brigade. As your Chief, I order you to break up at once."

I sat, staring at my little section of the table, completely unsurprised. I gave no reaction. Slowly, I picked my head up and looked at everybody's face in turn.

Koizumi, for once, gave me what appeared to be a genuine smile. It was small, but I could tell what he was thinking. Sorry Kyon, tough luck.

Asahina-san's hands were covering her mouth, eyes wide, brimming with tears. Normally, this would be adorable... but of course, it wasn't in this situation.

Yuki had not even removed her eyes from her book. I thought I noticed something hidden behind her cardigan... but it must have been my imagination. She turned the page.

I looked at Haruhi, her resolve clearly very weak. I could see it. She knew this was wrong, and that she shouldn't be doing it... but she did anyway.

I asked the essential question: "...Why?"

"Because I..."

I stood up abruptly, suddenly very angry.

"Dammit, Haruhi..."

I walked over to the door and opened it, preparing to step through.

"God dammit..."

I closed the door behind me and stood, unsure of what to do. I walked around the corner and stood watching the door for a few seconds. After a short time, a minute at the most, Asahina-san and Koizumi emerged from the room, walking in the opposite direction that I went. Realizing that the main entrance was in the direction _they_ were heading, I made my way back... Only to stop at the clubroom door.

I stood in indecision for a few seconds, before finally planting my ear on the door. I could hear a solid click as it was locked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Kyon left, nobody said anything. After only a few seconds, Haruhi dismissed everybody.

"...You're all free to go."

Mikuru and Koizumi stood up wordlessly, and exited. Shortly after they left, Yuki got up and walked over to door.

She locked it.

"...Yuki, I need to wait for somebody here. Why did you lock the door?"

She said nothing, giving nothing away in her expression.

"Yuki..."

Finally, she spoke- two words.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Haruhi's expression shifted into one of confused annoyance.

"For what? What's going on, Yu..."

Haruhi's sentence trailed off, shock and horror evident in her features.

"Oh...Yuki..."

While Haruhi was speaking, six inches of stainless steel had emerged from Yuki's cardigan, it's polished surface reflecting the red-orange light of the setting sun.

Everything seemed to grind to a halt, their breathing the only sound in the room.

Yuki repeated herself.

"...I'm sorry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

JE-SUS CHRIST, WTFBBQ.

Suspense? YES PLEASE.

Please send me your wonderful, delicious reviews. If you don't I'll hate you forever, and I'll curse your name with my dying breath. How will I acomplish this you say? On my death bed, I'll say "Curses...to everybody who isn't (names of my reviewers)". You don't want an angry nerd ghost haunting you, right? Review!


	8. My apologies

Jesus Christ, I am so sorry you all had to see that last chapter that I had flaunted as the 'final chapter'- it was an abomination. It was crap, I knew it was crap, I could tell you exactly _why_ it was crap- but I posted it anyway. I'm completely retooling it- that ending just didn't work. Expect to see an honest effort on this next try. I am thoroughly ashamed of myself for having capped of a story that _I _think was mostly good with something so terrible.

Again, I am deeply, deeply sorry for my lack of judgment. If it was disappointing to me, I know it was disappointing for you.

Now, in order to stay within the boundaries of the rules, here's a crappy mini-story to keep this from being an author's note only chapter. It had nothing at all to do with the story. You'll see a real final chapter in a few days.

The Grand-Mal Seizure of Haruhi Suzumiya

When I go back over the events leading up to my current situation, I find it difficult to find the exact point where it all went wrong. I remember... we were all fine, and then... Haruhi collapsed to the ground, shaking like a beaten dog, foam pouring from her mouth like beer from a freshly tapped keg.

How long ago was that? 10 minutes? 10 days? 10 years? 10 decades? It's hard to tell. All I know, is that I'm wearing a viking helmet, riding Dale Earnhardt's 8 car into the sun. Motekke! Sailor Fuku is playing on the radio. I'm not sure what that is, or why I know what it's called.

Looking back at my life recently... the hectic day-to-day struggle for...everything...I guess this isn't so bad. It's kind of peaceful.

Leaning back in my chair I once again try to start up a conversation with Abraham Lincoln, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"So... what's up?"

Just like before, he turned to me and moved his mouth in a manner that would indicate speech- but all I could hear was white noise. His eyes-even the whites- where as black as coal. They were oozing with some viscous black substance.

"Right, gotcha..."

I sighed and slumped down further in my seat.

"Yare yare..."


	9. Finale

Author's note: IT'S THE FINAL BATTLE! D:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take me long to give up on listening in. So... I decided to look through the window.

What I saw shocked me. Watching Nagato advancing on Haruhi with a knife... it was surreal. How could everything have gone so wrong...? This shouldn't happen! We should... we should be having fun with aliens, time travellers, and espers! This... this...

"YUKI! STOP, PLEASE!"

Haruhi stared at the window wide-eyed. She was obviously having trouble comprehending what was going on. Yuki turned and stared at me, her eyes communicating to me exactly what she was thinking.

_I'm sorry Kyon, but it must be done._

"NO! NOOO!"

I began pounding on the door as hard as I could, violently shaking the doorknob.

...I can't do anything. I can only watch. Nothing has changed... I'm still just a normal human...

"NO! NOOOOOOO! NOOO!"

I watched as Yuki advanced across the room... saw the tears well up and spring forth from Haruhi's face. I saw the knife raise into the air... I saw it hang there in hesitation...

...and then I heard a click from the doorknob...

I knew what it was-I didn't bother thinking _why_ Yuki would unlock the door- but I grasped the knob and threw the door open as quickly as I could.

I blindly charged across the room, ready to do whatever was necessary to stop Yuki from...

I stopped short.

Haruhi was still standing there, staring into space, her cheeks wet with tears. In front of her, lay Yuki.

Wh...what?

I slowly walked over and sat next to Yuki, pulling her head into my lap.

Her eyes... were completely blank. There was nothing there.

I reached for her wrist, pressing my middle and index fingers against it. There was no pulse.

"...Wh-what just..."

Of course. Her data link was severed. She's gone... she's gone... she's gone... she's gone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyon... what happened?"

"..."

"Kyon...?"

"..."

"..."

"She's gone... gone, gone, gone...all gone..."

"...gone?"

"Her data link was severed, and now she's dead. She's dead Haruhi..."

"D-data link? She can't be dead! Look, the knife is right there!"

She pointed to the knife that Yuki grasped in her hand. It was still clean.

"No, Haruhi... she's dead."

"K-Kyon..."

"Why, Haruhi..."

"..."

"Why am I never allowed to have what I want? Must it always be about you?"

"I-"

"Yuki is dead, and it's your fault. Your fault... oh, Yuki..."

"I... I didn't..."

"...Am I just not allowed to be happy, Haruhi? Is that it? In your perfect little world, Kyon must constantly be miserable, right?"

"Kyon... you aren't making any sense..."

"No...No more..."

Kyon's fingers travelled carefully to Yuki's eyes, gently closing them.

"Kyon... I'm so sorry..."

"...Am I just a figment of your imagination, Haruhi? Was I dreamed up, only to be toyed with for your sick pleasure?"

"Wh-"

Kyon reached for the knife, coaxing Yuki's fingers open as best he could. Staring silently at it's thick, luminous blade, he continued:

"...Is this all a dream? Has any of this happened?"

"..."

"...Are you asleep somewhere, in another world... watching us live our little lives... only to destroy it all on a whim?"

"...Kyon... please..."

"...It's time for you to wake up, Haruhi. I don't want you here anymore."

Kyon stood up laborously, almost as if he was too tired to move.

"Kyon...what are you sayin-"

In a flash, Kyon sprung at her, pressing Haruhi up against the wall, completely removing any chance of escape. He pressed the knife up against her stomach.

"Kyon what are you- AHHHHH!!"

In a single thrust, Kyon pushed the knife in as far as it would go, embedding the blade in the wall. He pulled the knife out quickly, watching dispassionately as torrents of blood flowed forth from the wound. She collapsed to the floor, screaming in a manner that Kyon had never heard before from anybody.

Kyon sat down in the chair that Yuki used to sit in during their SOS brigade meetings. He watched in disinterest as Haruhi struggled around on the floor, screaming, gasping for breath.

"...Yuki..."

Finally, Haruhi managed to overcome the pain- probably due as much to her fading conciousness as to her own willpower.

"Kyon... I... love you..."

"I know."

"...But..."

"I loved Yuki. And you took her away from me."

Tears were pouring down her face now...

"Oh... where did it go wrong, Kyon?"

The blood was pooling around her body, it's shiny, red surface reflecting the surounding room in crimson tones.

Kyon watched this reflection- seeing in its surface the smiling faces of his friends...Haruhi, animatedly dictating her commands for the day...Mikuru, making hot, fresh tea for everyone...Itsuki and Kyon, playing a game of checkers...and Yuki, glancing up from her book from time to time to gaze lovingly in his direction- a sentiment that was returned with equal care...

Haruhi's flesh had become pale and white, completely ceasing any movement. He chest was no longer rising and falling... her eyes no longer shined with the life so often associated with her.

After several hours passed, the knife slide from Kyon's hand, his fingers no longer having the strength to hold it.

The moonlight shined in through the window, highlighting the scene in dark, baleful tones.

The blood had long congealed, turning from fluid into a gummy, dark, almost black substance. Kyon could no longer see the reflection of the clubroom in its surface.

"...I guess this isn't a dream..."

Haruhi offered no response.

"...What have I done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

XX

X

XX

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been almost three years since that happened... Since I was overcome with grief, allowing seeds of madness to be planted in my mind...

The intercom overhead buzzed into life:

"Recreation period is almost over- all inmates report to your assigned workstations in 10 minutes."

I heard a few groans from around the library. Here in prison, reading was a suprisingly popular past-time. I had never imagined that would be the case, but it is.

I spend most of my free time reading these days... there isn't much else to do. It's odd, now that I think about it. I'm more well read now then I would ever have been outside of prison... I haven't even come close to the number of books Nagato read during her life... but, I imagine I'll get there some day.

...I guess that's the primary reason why I read so much... it makes me feel... closer to her, somehow.

I remember all that happened after I murdered Haruhi...

I spent the night sitting in Yuki's chair- and was found the next morning by Itsuki. He didn't say or do anything when he walked through the door. He didn't walk in with a smile, so I kind of thought that he knew already. He asked me what had happened, and I told it to him straight-

"I killed Haruhi Suzumiya."

He nodded and stood in the doorway, clearly unsure of what to say.

"...Go ahead and get the authorities, Koizumi... and make sure that Mikuru doesn't see any of this..."

"...Still issuing orders, even now?"

"...Tell her... tell her 'I'm sorry'."

"...I'll do that."

"I have to ask, Kyon... why?"

"I was sick of it all I guess... Sick of everything in my life constantly depending on what she wants..."

"...You wish you didn't do it, don't you."

"You don't have to be an esper to see that, Koizumi..."

He looked over at Yuki's body, laying on her back across from Haruhi.

"My god... Kyon-kun..."

"God is dead."

Koizumi looked startled, clearly shaken by what I said.

"Yes...yes, I suppose she is."

"Goodbye, Koizumi."

"Goodbye, Kyon."

He closed the door slowly, shutting me off in my little bubble of pain again.

The authorities came quickly, and my arrest came soon after. Mom and sis came to see me while I was in custody... she was outraged that I'd be accused of something like this. I asked that sis leave the room for a second, and I told her point blank:

"Mom... I did it. I'm guilty."

...That was the last time I spoke with my mom. I saw her at the trial, but she didn't say anything to me.

The proceedings were quick- I plead guilty, so we went straight ahead to the sentencing, where I was tried as an adult. That rarely happens in Japan... but I asked that they give me what I deserve. I'm told that there was some sort of public outcry when I was sentenced to 86 years.

I suppose I should have been more careful about what I said before the trial- when I plead guilty, I was tagged with Yuki's death too- though they could never find the cause. I was charged with double homicide, even though it was blatantly obvious that I hadn't killed Yuki. I was careless- I should have known not to get tangeled up the net of words.

It's not so much the double homicide charge that bothers me, but the very idea that as far as the public is concerned, I killed Yuki Nagato. They would probably never know how wrong they were.

My days in prison pass slowly. Shortly after I was interned I picked up reading and haven't stopped since. I've read quite a few books, and they help to pass the time. They are my companions in this place, keeping the demons of lonliness at bay. I don't talk to many of the inmates- most are unrepentant sociopaths, though a few seem to be genuinely good people who just made a mistake. They are always suprised to hear what it was that landed me in here. Nobody figured me out to be the type to murder anybody. I didn't either.

I didn't see Mikuru the day I killed Haruhi... nor did I see her at the trial. I wasn't too terribly suprised, though I was a little disappointed. I'm certain now that she ended up returning to her own time. Koizumi testified against me- his words had a lot of weight in my sentencing, especially since the only other account of what happened was my own. Our stories matched up, so at least they knew I wasn't a liar.

Almost three years... already, I feel old. I'm only 17, but when I look forward to my future, I see nothing. I guess it's the sort of feeling that an elderly man gets when he looks ahead and realizes that there is nothing more for him.

Looking around this library... there is alot I have to read before I die. I wonder if I can read every book in here in my lifetime? I suppose I'll have to try...

"Hey, Kyon."

"...Yeah? What is it, Sato?"

Sato is one of the guards who patrols my cell-block. He's a nice guy- if a little gruff. I wouldn't exactly call us friends, but he's about the closest thing I have to one in here.

"You've got a visitor, come with me."

"A visitor?"

That was a first. Nobody had come to see me at all since I got locked up in here. Not even mom.

"Yeah. Say- you've never had a visitor before, have you?"

"No... I have to say that this is a first."

I stood up, suddenly very curious as to who it could be.

"Alright, let's go."

We passed out of the library, and through my cell block on the way to the visiting room. A fellow cell-mate called to me.

"Hey! Kyon!"

I waved back absently and continued on.

"...You know, it's hard to believe that you killed those girls."

"I didn't kill Yuki."

"What? I thought you plead guilty!"

"I did- to Haruhi's murder. They tagged me with Yuki's death too though. But of course, it doesn't matter anymore."

"...Ah."

"...I loved Yuki. I would have done anything for her. I would have died for her, had I been given the chance..."

"Hmmm..."

We went the rest of the way in silence. When we came to the visiting room, he opened the door walked inside, holding the door open for me. After I entered, he took his post by the door, watching me for any suspicious activity. It was all for show though- he knew I wouldn't do anything.

The room was plain- Everything was white. A table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room. At the opposite end of it sat a familiar face that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"...Koizumi."

"Hey, Kyon-kun. How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected."

I took my seat opposite him and waited for him to continue. He didn't.

"So... what can I do for you, Koizumi?"

"...I was left with a note, asking me to deliever a something to you."

"Oh?"

"...I cannot leave gifts for you in prison though."

"...I see."

"...So I donated it to the prison's library. The author is Dan Simmons- I'm sure you'll know which one it is right away."

"A book?"

"Yes, a book."

"Ah... thank you. I've... been reading alot lately."

"..."

"..."

"Kyon... I wanted you to know something."

"...Yeah?"

"...I always considered you a friend. Even now."

"...How can you say that after what I've done?"

"Don't get me wrong, Kyon. I'm appalled by what you did. But I... understand... your reasoning."

"..."

"...I'm sorry that circumstances led to this, Kyon."

"Yeah..."

"..."

Koizumi stood up, presumably getting ready to leave. He made his way to the door, were the security guard on the other side of the room opened the door.

"Koizumi, wait."

"Yes?"

"...I guess... I guess I always considered you a friend too..."

He smiled- genuinely for once.

"...You bastard."

He let out a good natured laugh and waved it off.

"I'll see you later, Kyon."

He left, the door closing behind him. I stood up and turned toward Sato.

"Well... time for work, right?"

"...Yeah."

Without another word, he opened the door, leading me out and toward my workstation.

After a minute, he broke the silence.

"...You know, they use that room for conjugal visits too."

I laughed loudly- Sato was full of gems like that. I could usually count on him for a good one every now and then.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now... where's that book..."

I was looking through the 'S' section. I figured I'd find it quickly- most of the author's were Japanese, so the name 'Simmons' should stick out like a sore thumb.

There!

I grabbed the book- it was a new paperback, spine unbent. Nobody had read this particular book before. I turned it over in my hands and looked at the cover.

"Hyperion..."

This is that book that...

"Oh god... Yuki..."

I opened the book with an unsteady hand and quickly flipped through the pages.

Sure enough, a bookmark slid out from between the pages of the unread book and fluttered to the ground. It was plain white, with neat- almost typed handwriting on it.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away absently.

I picked up the small, seamingly insignifigant piece of paper and read it, letting it's words coil their way into my soul.

Feeling overwhelmed, and with no other recourse, I collapsed to the floor and cried for a long, long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...Now how's that for a finale?

If you can't review here, (because you already reviewed the previous chapter 9-stupid one review limit...) just review this on chapter 10.

It's been fun guys- I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, unlike the previous ending I had. Anyway- please review- I dearly wish to know what you think. :)


	10. Preview

Just so you know, if you are just jumping to this chapter- the previous one is a completely new version of the final chapter- please read it! :)

PreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreview

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

99.7...99.8...99.9...

ERROR: System restore failed in the 99th percentile. Unresolved factor. Retry? y/n

y

Initiating system restore: 0.1

...Again, I failed. I am missing something important. I do not know what it could possibly be.

Perhaps... I should start from the beginning...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.o, what's going on here? You'll just have to wait and see!

Just for clarification- this is not going to be a sequel. My next story is completely unrelated to ZA or Jealousy. I'll get started on this one... sometime! Till then, bye!


	11. Preview for ZA3!

Author's note: Jesus, God no, I can't escape my creation! What's going on- urggghhhhhhh-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat, idly turning the bookmark around in my hand, examining it from all angles... as if a new perspective would somehow make everything click.

It's been about a week now since Koizumi showed up to visit me, since he delivered that brand new copy of Hyperion to the prisons' library.

...Since I found the bookmark in it, with the neat, almost typed handwriting on it...

"...I wonder what I'm supposed to do."

_Hmmm..._

I put the bookmark up to my mouth and kissed it. Nothing happened. A fellow prisoner in the cell on the other side of the block looked at me strangely.

"What are you looking at?"

He shrugged.

"Whatever man, we all get a little lonely sometimes... But I've never seen someone tongue a piece of paper before. You know... whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up..."

He laughed roughly. I don't know his name... but he's been here for a couple days. I rarely take the time to memorize names here- I'd rather not associate with most of these guys. Prison is full of strange people...

But... perhaps it was a bit much to hope that kissing this thing would turn it into a prince... or a princess... whatever, don't judge me.

I looked at the bookmark again, reading it for the millionth time:

'Wait for me', it says. For who? Yuki? It's foolish and unhealthy to hope for something like that. But still...

I set the bookmark under my cot for safe keeping.

"...It's all I have left."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Gah! It's ZA3, the triple! Call the cops, we've got a trilogy on our hands!

Actually, to tell you the truth, I've been really anxious to get on top of this one. I had a hard time writing the last few chapters of my Higurashi story because I've had this one bouncing around in my head.

Anyway- I plan to go back to roots with this one. By that I mean that you can expect to see Kyon's signiture sarcasm return. I want this to be a fun story, and I sincerely think that it will be.

Now as to when the first chapter will be released... That's entirely up in the air. I'd give it a week, two tops. I've had this story jumping around in my head for a bit, but I need to organize my thoughts in order to make it coherent. There were some parts of Jealousy that I didn't like (notably, the ridiculously corny first chapter)- and I want to make sure that I'm as happy with this one as possible.

I hope this story will have as enthusiastic a response as its' predecessors! See you soon! :3


End file.
